love and family
by gleekgirl1999
Summary: Caroline gets pregnant and is kicked out by her mum and dumped by the one person who was meant to love her the most Tyler. Rebekah takes in her best friend in. Klaus learns that love can come into your life at the most unexpected of times by somebody who you have know since you are a child.sparks fly. Love is found along the way all because of three innocent baby.
1. Chapter 1

A/n hello everybody I hope you enjoy this. I love the pairing and everything except the plot belongs to the creator of the vampire diaries.

Caroline's pov

"Tyler I need to tell you something." I say as I walk around the table towards my boyfriend.

"What Caroline I need to go" he said as he got up out of his chair and walked towards the door.

"Umm im…umm pregnant Tyler." I whispered as tears rolled down my face.

"What are you on about Caroline? You're lying your trying to get attention again. Im done with you Caroline. You always have been a slutty little cheerleader. We are over. I don't want to see you ever again." he screamed as he walked out of the front door slamming it in his wake.

Just as I went to walk up to my bedroom my mum walked into the house.

"Hey Caroline how's your day been?"

As she said that I broke down bursting into a new set of tears.

I turned to face her.

"Im so so sorry mum I really am I didn't mean to I swear it just happened"

"What are you on about care?"

"Im pregnant mum please don't hate me please" I begged.

She took steps towards me and slapped me "get out of my house. I don't even want to look at you. Pack your things and get out of my house. I don't want to see you again." she finished speaking turned around and walked out of the house.

I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed my iPhone. I dialled my best friends number hopping she would pick up.

Rebekah: hey cares are you ok?

Caroline: I told them both and Tyler dumped me and she kicked me out will you come help me pack my stuff please.

Rebekah: me and Klaus will come help you we'll be there in five.

Caroline: ok

With that I hung up and pulled my suit cases out of my wardrobe and started putting all of my clothes and photos in them.

Rebekah's pov

"Klaus I need your help." I knocked on his bedroom door

"What Rebekah may I help you with." he smirked

"I need you to drive me to cares and help her pack she's moving in."

"Why?" he questioned.

"All will be explained just come help me ok"i said.

I dragged him down stairs and to his car.

Caroline's pov

As I pulled one of my first suit cases down stairs I saw Rebekah through the window with her brother Klaus. I put the case by the door and opened it and as I did that Rebekah bounded on me.

"Hey do you know where you're going to stay yet?" she spoke.

"No I don't" I said as I looked to the floor.

"Well you are coming to live with us and that's final I text Elijah and told him the circumstances and he said he would love for you to come live with us and that you are welcome to become part of our family if you wish." She said.

"Ok if you're sure I mean there's going to be a baby around in 6 months I would hate to intrude."

"You're pregnant?" Klaus spoke looking at my stomach.

"yes she is Klaus now go upstairs grab the rest of her bags put them in the car and then meet us at the house going to drives cares car home and show her room and help her un pack then were going eat junk food. Come on care let's leave him to do it".

Before I could even look at Klaus I was being pulled into the car and drove to Rebekah's house.

"Here we go care home sweet home." Rebekah sang as she pulled up.

We both got out of the car and walked in to the large mansion like home. Rebekah led her up the stairs on to the second floor and into a room next to her own room.

"beka can we un pack tomorrow ive had a stress full day i just want to sleep"

"Sure care these some pjs in that bedside cabinet and if you need anything just knock on that door. It leads to my room and the other door leads to a bathroom so tomorrow you can have a shower when Klaus has all your stuff here. Sleep well care I need my niece or nephew to be healthy when they arrive. Night."

"Night" I said as I crawled into the big fluffy white bed not caring about my surroundings at this point in time. As soon as my head hit the pillow darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and family

A/n hey I hope you enjoy this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would just like to point out that all the characters are human. Josie xxxx

Caroline's pov

"Care come on you need to wake up. Its 11:30. Care wake up were going swimming. Caroline wake up this instant." I heard Rebekah's voice as she shuck me awake. "Ok im up what do you want" I asked." we all going swimming so come on it will be fun get up and come pick out a swim suit with me." As she said this I pulled the white blanket of if me and stepped of the bed to realise I slept in the clothes I had worn the day before. Just as I finished making the bed Rebekah pulled me through one of the three doors.

I followed Rebekah until I was in a land full of clothes. There were a thousand pairs of shoes all on shelves reaching the top the high ceiling and matching bags on the next set of shelves. There when sections filled with elegant dresses all styles and expensive designers. As I continued to follow Rebekah I saw all more clothes then I had ever seen. I was a shopaholic but this was extreme compared to I turned the corner we stopped at a rail filled with swimming's suits. Rebekah pulled out a black bikini foe herself and the passed me a royal blue bikini. I walked back to my room to get changed and brush through my medium length, natural curly hair. I grabbed a pair of flip-flops from one of my suit cases Klaus must have brought in while I was sleeping.

I walked through the door that joined both mine and Rebekah's room together to see her applying lip gloss. "Hey I thought we are going swimming it's not like Damon's going to be there so what's with the lip gloss." I spoke as I walked up behind her. "I just want to make sure my lips don't dry out care and I don't like damon he's annoying and thinks he's the best think to walk the earth he pushes all my buttons the wrong way care you know this." She says. "Yeah and I've known him since I was a baby he may be egotistical and annoying and pushing your buttons because he likes you beka when he's near you he can't take his eyes of you. It's how he flirts although it's a very crappy way of doing do. He just never lost a girl you're a challenge and he likes that. You have to get to know him properly before you totally say no beka." I smiled at her. She turned to face me. "Fine I'll give him a chance but this doesn't mean I like him care this is for you" she says as we walk out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the pool where the boys where all ready next to the pool.

As I walked to pool I could feel eyes on the baby bump. Rebekah had put the music on and played Katy Perry's California girls and I couldn't help but start dancing around the pool while me and beka sang are hearts out with the boys occasionally lifting us on their shoulders or splashing us. It was the most fun I had had since I had found out I was pregnant. By the time the song ended me and beka were in the boys arms laughing are heads of. Kol then dropped beka in the water and Klaus jumped into the pool with me in his arms.

The next song then came on and Klaus made me slow dance with him in the middle of the pool while Miley Cyrus when I look at you played. I couldn't help but smile at him as we dance he made me feel safe and the way his dark blue eyes sparkled when he looked at me made me feel special. As the song stopped rested my head on his shoulder savouring the moment. I don't know what it is about Nik but he has always been able to calm me even when we were kids he could calm me in a matter of seconds. Just as I went to pull away he pulled me against him again and looked me straight in the eyes "thank you for the dance miss Forbes" he whispered in my ear. His lips so close to my ear that i could feel them and i could feel his breath. I pulled away from him and walked over to were Rebekah had been watching us. She gave me the look. The look that say you tell me will tell me everything.

After a couple of hours we let the boys in the pool and went upstairs so we could get changed and start unpacking me stuff. As I was looking through my suit cases realised all my clothes needed washing as my shampoos and soaps had leaked in all of my suit cases. "beka have you got some clothes I could borrow my soaps have leaked every were?" I asked her as she put some of my photos on the bed side table. "Yeah anything in my closet is now yours to share with me. I don't mind you're like my sister. Just wear anything you want and then when all your clothes are washed we can put them in the closet with mine and share" she replied. I had put all my underwear in different bags so they weren't dirty. So I grabbed my favourite set of white underwear and walked into the closet. Me and Rebekah have been the same sized clothes since we were 10 so we always share clothes. I walked through the closet trying to find a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked for a good 5 minutes before I came across the shorts section. I found a pair of cream thick cotton pj shorts and then went over to the tops section. I found a baby pink tank top and picked it up and went to go grab my fluffy pink knee high socks from my underwear bag. After I grabbed them I went over to my was very white and was impeccably clean. I quickly put down my clothes on the counter and hopped into the shower. I let the water wash over my body for 5 minutes relaxing all my muscles and then washed my hair with a raspberry shampoo that was in the bathroom. After that I got out of the shower dried my body and hair with a towel and then got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom to find everything unpacked and my entire suitcases put away and beka nowhere to be seen and the door leading to her room shut. I couldn't help but walk over to a picture of me and Tyler. I fell to the floor thinking of how much I had lost in the last day. Why me? Am I really that bad of a person? Was all I could think of as I cried. As I sobbed I felt somebody's arm go around me and pick me up and put me in there lap. "Hey love what's wrong?" I heard him say. I snuggled into his chest when i knew who it was. "What have I done to deserve this nik my mum hating me? Tyler dumping me. This baby doesn't deserve me for mother. I'll be terrible at it. What if I hurt it or put its diaper on backwards? Or drop it?" I sobbed into his chest. "care you're going to be a great mum that baby in their is lucky to have you." He said touching my little bump "Tyler's a twat for dumping you. You are beautiful, strong, and full of light. I like that about you. You shine when the sky is dark. You make everyone around you smile. Your perfect care and nothing could change that. Now dry those eyes were where meant to be downstairs 5 10 minutes ago. Where all going to watch grown-ups 1 and two. Beka idea of a movie night". He pulled both of us up and started to walk down stairs with me wrapped in his arms. "Im cold" I whisper as we reached the living room doors. Wordlessly as we walk into the living room he gives me his jumper and smiles at me. We both sat next to each other and as the film started he put his arm around me and i cuddled into him and before i new it darkness over took me.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and family

A/n I hope your enjoying this so far. Im loving writing this for you. Josie xxxx

Caroline's pov

I opened my eyes to see nik's arm around me. As I turned to get up I felt his arm tighten around me. I pulled his arm away from me lightly and decided I would do a work out in the gym. I walked out of the living room walking through the arch and grabbed a breakfast bar and eat that as I walked to my bedroom. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth in the mirror, then walked to the large closet full of clothes me and Rebekah now shared and found a sports bra and a pair of work out shorts and put them on. I then put my trainers on and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. As I walked to the gym found my favourite work out playlist on my phone and realised it was only 6am. I then plugged it into the stereo system in the gym and started my run on the treadmill.

After 2 hours I stopped working out and went to wake up Rebekah. I quickly ran towards beka's bed and jumped on it. "Wake up wake up wake up" I sang as she rolled over and put her pillow on her head. "Really care I like my sleep. I thought nik would be keeping you busy so where is he." She said as she sat up in her bed. " he's sleeping care and I've just worked out so get up where going to have a girly day get up get ready where going to gossip all day" I spoke excitedly

"Ok im going to grab some clothes and then shower you do the same missy" she said while walking into the closet.

I skipped through the door that leads to my room made my bed, put all of the pillows in the right place, I mine and Rebekah's favourite songs on through the stereo system in both are rooms and then went to go in the shower. As I turned on the shower all my muscles relaxed and I quickly washed my hair and body and then dried myself off with a towel and put my dressing gown around me. As I walked towards the closets pink raise your glass came on and I couldn't help but sing my heart out along as dancing around in the closet. I decided to wear a pair of beige coloured skinny jeans, a beige vest with a gray off shoulder jumper over it and white small heeled boots. I picked up all the clothes and walked over to my white Chester draws in my room and picked out a white lace set of underwear and then went to get changed in my bathroom. After I got dressed I left my hair to be natural and I left it down, I put on a clear lip gloss and a little bit of mascara. As I walked out of the bathroom i say Rebekah sat on my bed with white jeans on, a red jumper with a black scarf and black calf heeled boots, with her hair in a side fish tail braid. Flipping through her phone. "Hey who are you texting?" I askes as I jumped onto my bed. "Nobody just a friend" she replied not taking her eyes of her iPhone. I snatched the phone out of her hand and ran down stairs with it. "Caroline give me that back" she screamed after me. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw who she was texting. "Your texting Damon well well well and you said you didn't like him. These messages say different." I laugh while pushing the phone towards her face. "Ok so I like him. It's nothing he but you like my brother" she said as we walked back up to her room. "I do not like your brother…." Rebekah gave me the look. The look that said I know your lying. "Ok so maybe I do but I really don't see it going anywhere do you. Im 3 nearly 4 months pregnant I can't really go out with anyone I can't risk the baby getting hurt. I can't get hurt" I said looking down. " I know he's a bit annoying and a bit of a twat most of the time but the way he looks at you with love and adoration is so cute and you may not know you look at him like that but you do. When you're with him all you do is smile and when you smile it's always because of him. When he met you he changed. He became a better person maybe just give him a chance care?" she said looking at me with care. "Ok I'll give him a chance but im not promising anything ok"

After are chat we watched a bunch of love films and the we both fell asleep on Rebekah's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Love and family chapter 4

A/n i hope you all are enjoying reading this please review as I would like to know what you think. Josie xxxx

Caroline's pov

"Oi beka it's time to get up" I hear Kol shout through Rebekah's bedroom door. "Girls get up Elijah said we can't start breakfast without you and im hungry get up". With the promising sound of food I got out of Rebekah's be pulling her with me.

As we all walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen for breakfast I could smell pancakes and hot chocolate. "Care you look good but you would look better with those clothes on the floor" Kol said as we sat down at the table. Just as I picked up apple slice from my plate I heard something hit the floor and turned to see Kol on the floor and nik sat next to me. "Good morning Miss Forbes how are you this beautiful morning" he said as he glance out of the large glass windows smiling at the view. "Im good this morning thank you Mr Mikaelson". I spoke looking at him. I turned to look at the window and there I saw it. A banner a happy birthday banner to be exact. That's when I realised what date it was. With everything that's been going on I forgot it was my birthday today. Im officially 20. "Happy birthday care I hope you like your presents there waiting in the living room for you"

With those words leaving Rebekah's mouth she pulled me into the living room. I sat on the sofa and Rebekah pasted me the first present. I ripped of the wrapping paper to find a card stuck to the box. The card read: to Caroline I hope you have an amazing 20th birthday lots of love your amazing friend Stefan. I hope you love your presents. I opened the shoe box sized box to find a pair of black ankle strap red bottoms Louis Vuitton's. I couldn't help but look at the shoes in awe. I knew the Salvatore's had money but Stefan never boasted. As I placed the shoes back in there box Rebekah place a small rectangular box onto my lap. I pulled the pink ribbon of the box and saw a card attached to it. It said happy birthday Kathrine with her two signature kisses at the end. Inside the box was a large sapphire pendent surrounded by diamonds. I pulled it out of its box and placed it around my neck. The next present was from Elena and it was a mac make up set, the next was a scrap book with tons of photos in from bonnie. Damon had got me vampire academy on DVD as he knew I loved that film. Kol even though I told him he didn't have to buy me anything had got me a channel handbag. Rebekah then got one of the last presents and gave it to me. It was a large square box with a white bow on it; I pulled the bow of and pulled the box open. Inside was a blue sweat heart neck line with small straps floor length royal blue dress.

"This is beautiful. I love it." I spoke. As I stared at the dress as I careful put it back in its box "im glad you like it" nik spoke. I placed the box on the floor and Rebekah handed me a small envelope. I opened the envelope and found it was an invitation. An invitation to her own party. "Beka you didn't" I asked "actually it was Elijah's idea. I just pulled everything together". She answered. Elijah came and gave me a hug and then walked off to go see Kathrine. Those too had been together for a year. Even though Elijah was 25 when he met Katherine. She was 24 and they both found it hard to get over Elijah age difference problem even though it was only a couple of months but after they overcame that issue they were both still going strong. Elijah spent most of the time in England because of business but still found tome for his love and family. Elena was Kathrine's 4 year younger sister and they both looked exactly alike. The only difference being Kathrine having long curly and Elena having straight long hair.

Elena and Stefan have been going out for 2 years but had known each other since they were in diapers. Caroline had known everyone since she was in diapers. She had first met Rebekah when she had gone to the park and this boy had pulled one of her pig tails and Rebekah stuck up for her.

I picked up all of my presents and walked to my bedroom thinking about how I've known all of these people since I was little and how we've all grown up and become adults. I placed all of the presents on my bed and walked over to the desk where my lap top sits. I turned it on and played let me love you by Mario. Just as I went to go in to the bathroom there was a knock on my bedroom door and I opened it to see nik stood at the door.

"Hey" he said taking a step into my room. "So I was wondering if you would like to be my date for your party tonight?" he said looking straight in my eyes.

"Sure I'd love to" I said as he ran his hand up and down my arm giving me chills.

"Ok so I'll meet you here at seven" he said as he walked out of my bedroom door giving me a wink before he shut it.

I looked at the time and say it was 12 o'clock I saw I had seven hours to get ready and called beka to come help me.

7 hours later.

I stood looking at my refection in the mirror. I wore the dress I had got this morning. The dress showed of just enough cleavage but not a lot. The necklace Katherine gave me hanging under my collar bone. The dress was tight until it hit my waist and then it floated to the floor. I wore the heels Stefan had given me. Rebekah had curled my hair and placed it into a low bun at the back of my head with piece of hair framing my face. I had done my makeup I had a light pink blush on my cheeks, a gold shimmer on my eyes with a soft brown eye liner, mascara and a clear lip gloss.

Just as I turned to look at the cloak I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see nik in a black suit with a royal blue tie to match my dress and his hair styled to one side. He looked handsome and very hot.

"Hey you look beautiful care." He wisped in my ear as I walked out of my room and pulled the door shut. He then pulled me close to him holding my waist. "You look very handsome." I whispered into his ear as we started to descend the stairs with everyone looking at us. As we reached the middle of the stairs I spotted Katherine in a red lace body con dress with minimal make up and her hair curly. She was in Elijah's arms. He was wearing a gray suit.

I then spotted Damon and Rebekah at the far end of the room. Rebekah was wearing a deep purple dress that hits the middle of her thighs with her hair naturally straight and down flowing around her shoulders and down her back. Damon was wearing a black suit with a purple tie they had probably come as dates.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw bonnie talking to Kol. She had worn a cream coloured dress that hit her knees and her hair in a fish tail plat. As my favourite song came on Klaus whisked me on the dance floor. We danced for 6 songs and then decided to go grab some food. We found a table with all are friends and we all had a laugh and then we all decided to do dance.

6 hours later

The party had finished and everybody had left and nik insisted to walk me too my we reached my door nik spun me around so I was pushed up against him chest and the door. He then looked at me in the eyes and kissed me. At first it was an innocent kiss but then he liked my lips asking for entrance and let him in. with every touch of his tongue I was on fire. I was pushed up against the door and one of his hands found my waist and the other tangled its self in my hair. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He then pulled away "good night care sleep well and don't think about me too much" he whispered in my ear his lips so close I could feel them. He then pulled away from me and walked towards his room. I walked in my room took off my makeup, undid my hair and pulled on my pjs and turned out the light climbing in bed and falling asleep thinking of nik.


	5. Chapter 5

Love and family chapter 5

A/n I hope your enjoying these. Please review. Lots of love Josie xxxx

Klaus pov

The sun streamed through my room as I woke up. The first thing on my mind was Caroline. Lately she's all I can think about. When I wake up. When I go to sleep. In my dreams she's all I can think about every second of the day and its killing me knowing she's not mine. I know she's pregnant but i want to take care of her and he baby. I want to see the baby grow up and call me daddy even if it's not biologically mine. I walked over to my dresser and looked at the photos of our group as children and as we grew up. The first one was of us all was when the youngest of our group bonnie was born. She's a couple of mouths younger than Kol. Elena was holding bonnie looking please with herself as she smiled at the camera. Rebekah, Caroline and Katherine where all around Elena looking at the baby and me, Stefan, Damon, and Elijah where all sat at the foot of the hospital bed looking at the camera. The next photo was us at are preschool gradation Elijah and Katherine were already at school at this time as they are 5 years older than the rest of us. We all sat on the stage with big grins on are faces. I hadn't perfected my smirk yet. There were a couple more from the same day and then I spotted one from are first high school day. We were all stood in a line with are arms around each other. I remember this day because Caroline and Rebekah had worn skirts far too short and all day all of the boys had warn boys to stay away from the. Then later that day all of the girls had made the cheer team and all of the jocks had tried to hit on them. Rebekah and Elena had turned down every one of the boys that asked them. But that was the day I lost my Caroline. After that she was with dick face Tyler all the time and we all had hardly seen her. After they got together Caroline began to change. She became to straighten her hair all the time and where close too revelling for her. She began to where lots of makeup and her attitude changed. She no longer wanted to see us or hang out with us she was more focused on keeping Tyler happy but lately I have started to see the old care again. The way she's dressing is her again. The way she acts is her again, her hair is curly again. It's like she's back in the light after being in the dark for 4 years, she's shinning again and I love it. My care is back and that's all that matters.

I looked at the clock and realised I have been looking at the photos for an hour and a half and it is now half 3 in the afternoon.

I went to hop in the shower before I go to get something to eat.

Rebekah's pov

I was watching letters to Juliet while texting Damon. Lately has been really sweet and he asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday and I agreed but where keeping it on the down low for now as we don't want to tell people to early and the brake up. Although we are going to tell everybody soon. As I put my phone on my bedside table Caroline walked in and sat on my bed. "I think you and nik need to get together already I mean you practically look like you're going out so why not." I paused the movie so I could speak to her. "Im not sure beka I mean im pregnant with Tyler baby and he doesn't care I can't just jump to your brother imagine what people would say." She said

"Yeah but care do you really think that bothers him. He would you and that baby even though it's not his. He doesn't care he just loves you. He always has. You've just been daft and haven't seen it. You too belong together weather that's now or in a year or two it will happen and you become my sister for real." I look at her and notice that she's in pain. "Caroline are you ok." she shook her head to answer mw "what's wrong where does it hurt tell me" I shout for nik who rushed in the room just as Caroline scrams and passes out.

Nik picks Caroline up and we rush to the hospital where they put her on a bed and refuse to let us in her room until they check everything with baby and check that they are ok.

They then let us her room 2 hours later saying that's she could wake up any time in between 2-5 days.

I sit down on one side of her bed and nik sits on the other holding her hand.

"The babies are fine she just very stressed and when she wakes up she needs to take it easy." The nurse that's looking after her tells us. "She will be fine though right and did you say babies?" nik asks

"Yes and by babies I mean triplets. All very healthy just small for their age. But Caroline is very small so these nothing to worry about." nurse Hannah said.

"Do you know the sexes of the baby's" I asked

"Yes I do there are two girls and one boy" Hannah said and walked out of the room.

"Nik you stay here im going to go home and start the nursery so Caroline doesn't need to stress about it" I said as I walked over to nik and hugged him and walked out of the hospital and into Elijah's car. I had texted him to come pick me up in the range rover.

"we need to go baby shopping Caroline is having triplets two girls and one boy and she's not allowed to stress when she wakes up so where going to so the nursery." I say as i get into the car and we drive of

"Ok" Elijah says as we park up at the mall. As soon as i walk in I head to the mothers and babies shops and walk over to the cot section. Elijah goes and grabs an employ to come help us and i start picking things out. The first things I pick out are 3 white wooden cots with a white curtain hanging at the top end of the cot with a matching changing table. I then find two plain pink and white bedding sets and blue and white bedding sets with matching Moses baskets and bedding.

I find cute wicker baskets to keep diapers, bibs, blankets.

I then walk over to the push chair section I find a cute cream coloured one and told the boys to grab three and then I found a purple and gray 3 seater for when they start to grow up. I find white car seats and grab three of them and a white with gray large polka dotted hair chair and tell the boys to grab three. I then grab 15 bottles and then I walk over to clothes section. I got every single piece of baby clothing in every size and colour from the store. I brought lots of bibs, hats, socks, mittens and blankets I then told Elijah to go get three baby swings and meet me at the checkout. The total came up to 5900 and I paid with niks card. I knew he wouldn't mind. Elijah the loaded the car and we went to the paint shop and brought lots of white paint to paint the walls and i would have nik paint a family tree on the wall with us all on it and paint a cute little forest on one of the walls.

After that I went back to the hospital I told Elijah what room i wanted the nursery in. the room had a large glass window and was very light. I went to Caroline's room and saw everybody in there and at 11 at night we were all sent home. I told everyone about the nursery and tomorrow everyone expect Elena would be doing the nursery because she wanted to be there if Caroline wakes up.

Caroline didn't wake up that day but the nursery was finished and everything was put always and ready for Caroline to come home


	6. Chapter 6

Love and family chapter 6

A/n please review and tell me what you think so far. Lots of love Josie xxx

Klaus pov

I sat beside Caroline she's been in this coma for 3 days now and its killing me not hearing her voice and seeing her smile. We all decorated the nursery so Caroline doesn't need to stress about it and Rebekah brought her all the baby clothes and maternity clothes for when her stomach starts growing.

"Come on Caroline you need to wake up. I need you, Elijah misses seeing you run around the house and bekas missing you so much. Elena's worried sick and Stefan can't calm her down the only reason she's not here is because she needs to see Jenna and Jeremy. Stefan misses you and so does Damon he keeps asking if you're getting better. Kol's missing you and is always with bonnie trying to make her feel better I cant believe they are together even though it's been 6 months since we all found out. Please Caroline I miss you, I miss your smile and hearing you laugh, I miss the way you make everything better please care I love you and I need you to wake up and wake up right now love." That's when I saw her eyes flutter.

"Water" she choked out. I grabbed the glass of water on the side and put the straw in her mouth. "Better? Do I need to go get the nurse?" I asked her.

"Nik calm down im fine ok" she said smiling at me as I sat back down and grabbed her hand. "What did you mean when you said you loved me?" she asked look me straight in my eyes. "I meant what it means I love you Caroline Forbes and nothing could change that. Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Nik I'd be lying if I said I love you back but I am falling for you and I know I care deeply for you so if you will have me then yes I will be honoured to be your girlfriend" she said looking in my eyes and with that I kissed her. It was a innocent kiss and as I pulled away I kissed her on her cheek and sat down on the chair next to her with are hands linked together.

Caroline was eating some chocolate I had brought in that morning when Nurse Hannah walked in. "welcome to the land of the living Caroline. Im nurse Hannah I've been looking after you for these three just here to tell you your babies are all healthy and that you are healthy and that you can leave after you sign this" she said passing Caroline the a from to sign. "Did you say babies as in more then one?" Caroline asked looking from Hannah to me and then back to Hannah. "Yes you are having triplets 2 girls and 1 boy didn't you know this." Hannah asked looking at Caroline worriedly.

"No I didn't know this I thought I was having one. You must be wrong. This can't be right I can't have three babies. This isn't happening" Caroline said

"Caroline you need to stop stressing it's not good for the babies and we are correct you are having triplets. You can only go home if you promise me you are not going to stress anymore and that when your babies are born you will come and see me ok" Hannah said

"Ok I promise to stop stressing and I will we will all come and see you when they are born I promise." She hands the form back to Hannah she then said good bye to the both of us and leaves the room. I helped Caroline change out of her clothes and put on a baggy t shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She then put on a pair of flats while i grabbed the bags and all of her belongs that have been brought in the room. We then bid farewell to all of the nurses as we left and we drove home. After we got home I put all of carlines thing in her room and found her asleep on the sofa. I found a blanket and cuddled up to her and before I new it I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Love and family chapter 7

A/n I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.

Caroline's pov

I woke up on the sofa in Klaus arms. I got up and pulled the blanket on him. He looked so adorable when he's asleep. I walk to the kitchen and grab an apple from the fruit bowl and walk up to my room. Before I go into my bathroom I see that Rebekah's awake and in her red bikini. "Hey care do you want to go for a swim?" she shouted through our door.

"Sure just let me get ready and well walk down together" I shouted back as I walked into the closet. I walk in and find a red bikini and out it on I walk out while im pulling my hair up into a messy pony tail. "You ready to go for a swim?" she asks as we walk down the stairs and toward the indoor pool. "Yep i haven't been in a pool in a while so what's happened around here since I was in the hospital." I asked as I walked into the pool. "Well we all decorated the nursery and I had nik paint on some of the walls. We all missed you but that's not the biggest news now is it care are you and nik together know or are you still making him wait." She said as we got to the middle of the pool hitting are waists "Me and nik are together and where happy" I say smiling. Just as I was about to swim across the pool there was a massive splash and as I looked around I say Kol had jumped in. we all burst out laughing and we couldn't help the splash war that then started. I then sae nik walking toward the pool dressed and smiling at me, I swam over to him and he kneels down and kisses me on the cheek. "Good morning love" he said and just as he said that I pulled him in the pool and laughed when he come to the top of the pool in all of his soaking wet clothes and a smirk on his face. He the walks over to me. "You look beautiful love you should wear red more often." He says I look down and blush. "Ow wow is Klaus in love. Klaus is in love I can't believe this its magic." Kol sings at the top of his lungs. "hey care we need to go get changed and grab are stuff if we are going to make it to Elena's for one" Rebekah says as she gets out of the pool and starts to walk up to her room. "That's my cue to leave by love you. Bye Kol and both of you please behave" I say as I get out of the pool and I walk up to my bedroom. I walk through my bedroom door and to the closet I grab a pair of white skinny jeans, a tank top to go under her think green and white stripped long sleeved jumper, a pair of thick sock's to go over her trainer socks and a pair of leather calf 4 inch heeled boots. I grabbed all of my stuff and place it on my bed and walked over to my draws and pulled out my favourite pink polka dot underwear set. I quickly went and hopped in the shower washing my hair and body and then dried myself with a towel and then slipping on my clothes. I finished getting dressed when beka walked in with all of her stuff for the sleepover. I pulled on my boots grabbed my stuff and we set of on are trip to Elena's. The winter weather was being to get really bad. Christmas was in 3 weeks and the snow was starting to come down. I can't wait for Christmas it's my favourite holiday. We were all having a girly day and having a sleep over and then going to mine the next day. It took me and beka half an hour to get to Elena's because of the ice it was horrible. We got to Elena's at half 1 and we all decide to do facials. "So what's with you and nik care?" Bonnie asked while putting on my chocolate face mask. "We are together we got together yesterday at the hospital."

"That's so cute how are you and the babies doing?" Elena asked

"We are all doing well I still fit into all my clothes im just dreading when they start to not fit." I laugh

"Don't worry we all went out and brought maternity clothes for you" bonnie said

"Awe I love you guys" I said pulling them all into a group hug.

After are facials we all sat around the TV with ice cream and chocolate and sweets and we all watched Christmas films until we fell asleep.

Next day Caroline's pov

I woke up to my phone ringing. I saw it was nik and I answered it.

Caroline: hey

Nik: hey how was your sleep over love

Caroline: it was good can we have one

Nik: whenever you want.

Caroline: so why did you ring me at 9 o'clock in the morning normally your still asleep at this time

Nik: well you and the girls all need to get ready and come to mine because these a surprise for you and you all need to be here by 11 ok

Caroline: ok we will all be there and what's the surprise

Nik: I can't tell you just get here as soon as you can ok

Caroline: ok well if I need to get ready I need to go so speak to you soon

Nik: ok bye love

Caroline: bye

I hung up the phone and went to wake the girls up. "Hey girls you need to get up. Nik has a surprise for me so get up and get ready" I say as I shake them all up. We all got up and started to get ready. Elena went to cook some breakfast and bonnie went to help her so me and Rebekah went to get ready.

I put my hair in a messy pony tail while I washed my face and dried it with a towel. I pulled my makeup bag from my overnight bag and started to put my make up on. I put on a light foundation, with a light pink blush. I then put on a light white and gray eye shadow with a baby pink lip gloss on my lips. I then pulled my hair down and put it into a fishtail braid at the side of head. I then put my makeup bag back in my bad and pulled out my clean clothes and underwear. I slipped of my clothes and underwear and put on my black and white striped underwear I then put on my back thick leggings and a tank top under my red baggy jumper. I then put on my favourite white scarf and slipped my socks on. My socks had baby hippos on them. I then slipped on my black leather ankle boots. I then put all my dirty clothes in my bag and went to the kitchen. Elena was stood at the stove in her pjs so I sent her to get ready. Bonnie then came in dressed in a black jumper dress with black leggings on and brown calf boots and her hair down. Just as I took the sausages and bacon from the pan and place them on a plate Rebekah walked in wearing a white cropped jumper showing her blue t shirt under it she had on black jeans and a pair of brown ankle boots.

As we all sat around the table starting to eat breakfast Elena walked in wearing a Christmas fitted long jumper and a pair of white thick leggings and her gray ugg boots. She smiled at us all and started eating the conversation started and we all sat there eating and talking for half an hour. We decide to leave 20 minutes early as the ice was really bad. I decide to drive and we all got into the car. I put on the radio station and Katy Perry was on we all started singing at the top of are lungs.

We pulled up at the house after 45 minutes and we all got out and ran inside the house because it was raining. I ran into the house to see 27 suit cases lined up at the door. Nik walked up to me and hugged me and spun me around. "Hey what's going on" I questioned

"Were all going on holiday to Greece for a week and then were going to Paris for a week." He said smiling at me

"what do you mean all of us?"

"I mean everybody Elijah, Katherine, Damon, Rebekah, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Kol were all going."

"Omg I haven't packed or anything"

"The girls are going to help you. You have an hour before we have to leave ok?"

"Ok girls lets go" I say and we all run up stairs into my room to find three empty suitcases on the floor ready to be filled. Elena and bonnie where in charge of winter clothes and shoes as Paris would be cold Rebekah was in charge of summer clothes and shoes and I was filling the last suit case with toiletries, make up, accessories. After I finished that I put my phone, charger, laptop, laptop charger, and the book im reading at the minuet and my passport and purse in my handbag. We had all finished are jobs in the hour and we all walked down stairs with are hands full. Then the car we were taking turned up and the boys loaded everything into the car and then we were off to the airport where we got on a privet jet and then we were in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Love and family chapter 8

A/n please review. I hope you are enjoying this. Lots of love Josie xxxxx

Nobody's pov

The plane was full of laughter and smiles. Klaus and Caroline had sat right at the back in a secluded corner talking about baby names and had decided the babies were going to take Klaus last name. Kol and bonnie where sat closest to them whispering sweet nothings in to each other's ears and sharing kisses. Elena and Stefan where talking to Elijah and Katherine about Greece and Paris. Damon was asleep on Rebekah's shoulder and Rebekah was listing to her music and trying to fall asleep.

4 hours later

Everybody was now in a large group talking about what they wished to do and the first thing was to go to the hotel get changed and go to the beach. Just as the plane landed Rebekah and Damon decide know was the time to tell everyone. "Guys me and Rebekah would like to say something. First we are both really happy about being here with all of our friends and family and second we are together we are officially a couple." Damon then smiled and kissed Rebekah on her cheek.

The plane hit the ground and they all got out and could feel the heat from the sun's rays. A car came and took them to their hotel where Klaus and Caroline shared a room, Katherine and Elijah, Stefan and Elena, Kol and bonnie and Damon and Rebekah. Everybody went to their rooms and said they would meet in the lobby in half an hour so they could all go to the beach.

Caroline's pov

I walked through the door to mine and niks hotel room. The first thing I saw was the large white bed near balcony doors. I pulled my suitcases up against a clear wall and put my handbag on the bed. I then felt arms go around my waist. "Isn't it beautiful love" he whispered in my ear

"It's incredible" I said and walked over and opened my summer suit case. I found a purple ruffle bikini. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. The baby bump was becoming very prominent and even my baggiest jumper couldn't hide it anymore. Most of my clothes were now becoming very tight and I no longer can were my favourite pair of white jeans. I rummaged through my suit case and found a stripped black and white cover up with a pair of white maternity shorts. The girls have packed all maternity clothes witch I am really glad for. I then opened my other suitcase and pulled out a pair of white wedged sandals. I then picked up all of my clothes and walked into the bathroom and changed. I took my makeup of and then put my sandals on. I walked out of the bathroom to see Klaus waiting for me by the door with black board shorts and a white t-shirt.

"You ready to go love?" he said taking my hand.

"Yep let's go" I said as I lead him out of the room and down to the lobby.

Everyone was standing in a group. We all decide to walk to the beaches it was not that far away. We all left the hotel at 1 after grabbing some lunch and as we started to walk after 15 minutes my feet started to kill.

"My feet really hurt." I said waking on the cobble stone street. As the words left my mouth nik picked me up and wouldn't put me down until we hit the sand.

We all spent all day messing about on the beach acting like kids. The weather was amazing we all had a good day. We all went to bed at 12 at night. It was amazng.


	9. Chapter 9 the bar accident

Love and family chapter 9

A/n I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please review lots of love Josie xxx

Caroline's pov

I woke up as the sun streamed through the open balcony door. I climbed out of the large bed careful not to wake Klaus and walked over to my toiletry bag. I picked that up and the opened my suitcase and pulled out a blue bikini, a white crop top and a pair of high waist maternity denim shorts. I then walked into our large white bathroom. On one side of the room was a large corner bath and next to that was a large shower. Then around a small corner was the toilet and as you walk into the large bathroom there is a large counter with large mirrors and two sinks. I put my clothes on the counter and walked over to the shower. I turned on the shower and pulled my black lace trim tank top and shorts off. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair with my favourite apple shampoo and conditioner. I then washed my body with an apple scented body wash. I then turned the water of and pulled one of the cream towels around my body. I then walked over to the counter while running a towel over my hair so it was only damp. I then brushed my teeth with my pink tooth brush; I finished brushing my teeth and then pulled my clean clothes over my body. I pulled my hair brush through my hair and walked out of the bathroom to see Klaus still curled up on the bed.

I jumped onto the bed and shook him awake.

"Good morning sleepy head" I laughed as he opened his bright blue eyes smiling up at me as he pulled me to sit on him. "Good morning my yummy mummy" he laughed tickling me.

"Stop it nik I said stop please." I shrieked as he tickled me.

"Now love why would I do that" he said as I looked up at him from where he had pinned me to the bed.

"Because you love me" I said as I pulled his lips closer to mine.

"That's very true my love" he said before slightly placing his lips on mine. I placed my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He tangled one of his hands in my hair while the other was placed on my waist slowly moving up and down. He licked my lips asking for entrance I opened my mouth slightly and with every movement of his tongue I began to feel more alive. I quickly switched us over so I was on top of him straddling his hips never breaking the kiss. His hands resting on my arse and his lips trailing my neck. I could feel his bulge and it was driving me crazy. I pulled away from him as I felt him bite down on my neck. I couldn't help but let a moan escape my mouth. Just as he pulled my lips back to his my phone rang. I quickly jumped of the bed and answered my phone.

"Good morning Elena" I spoke.

"good morning care I was just ringing you to tell you that we are all going down to breakfast and that we all need to decide what we are doing today could you please hurry up Kats being really crazy because she's too hot." She spoke as you could hear Katherine in the background freaking out about the heat.

"sure we will be there in a 10 minuets okay need to get ready bye see you in 10" I said as I saw Klaus walk into the bathroom with his clean clothes and heard the shower turn on.

"Bye care" she said as I hung up and grabbed my hair brush through my hair to try and untangle it. I then put my phone, sun cream, iPod, body mist, towel and my camera in my beach bag. I placed my bag on the desk and walked over to the bed and made it and put all of the pillows on the bed. I then put all of my used clothes my suit cases and zipped them up. I then put on my gold flat sandals. I then grabbed my bag from the desk as Klaus came out of the bathroom and pulled his shoes on we then walked out of our room and walked down to the lobby where all of our friends and family were waiting for us.

All of went and had breakfast and decide that we were all going to go to the beach.

As we all walked to the beach me and Stefan took loads of photos of everybody and found it highly hilarious that even Elijah had jumped onto a wall and tried to be Spiderman. Katherine had then decide that she wanted ice cream at 10 in the morning and we all couldn't help but snap photos of her when Kol smashed the ice cream in her face and she stood there in shock. Elijah then got her a new one and I couldn't help but think that he was so sweet. When we all got to the beach all of the boys had grabbed all of the girls and pulled us into the bright clear blue sea. We all spent all day at the beach and decided that we were all going to go to a new club opening that evening but nobody was going to drink as I couldn't witch I thought was really sweet of everyone. The boys had decided to stay in the clothes they had been wearing all day whereas all of us girls had decided to go change in my hotel room after grabbing their clothes from their rooms.

Elena had decided to wear a white and black dress. The dress had a white tight t-shirt top with a black lose skirt. The dress hit the top of her knee and she had on 4 inch black heels and a black clutch bag and a gold necklace that Stefan had given her. She had curled her hair slightly and pulled it into a messy pony tail. She had on a gold smoky eye and a pink lip gloss.

Katherine had on a tight cream strapless dress. The dress clung to her every curve and hit the middle of her thighs; she had on 6 inch red heels, a red hand bag and a charm bracelet that Elijah had brought her from Egypt. Her makeup was dark and sexy. She had a black smoky eye and a red lip stick on. Her hair was in tight curls and gathered over her left shoulder.

Rebekah was wearing a red lace dress. The dress had a tight spaghetti strap top with a lose skirt. The dress was covered in lace all over and had lace trim on the bottom of the dress; she had put on a pair of black 5 inch heels and a necklace that I had brought her for her 16 birthday, her dress hit the middle of her thighs. She had natural make up on and her hair was in waves down her shoulders.

Bonnie was wearing a purple ruffled vest with a black tight skirt that hit the top of her thighs. She had put on a pair of black 3 inch heeled ankle boots with a necklace Kol had given her for their 6 month anniversary and a bracelet her dad had given her before he died in a car accident 2 years ago. She had no makeup on except a clear lip gloss.

I put on a blue maternity dress; the dress had a sweet heart neck line and a lose high waisted skirt that hid the small baby bump that was now growing rapidly. I put on a pair of black wedges and the necklace Katherine gave me for my birthday.

All of the girls had brought pjs so we all could have a massive sleep over after the club. We all met the boys in the lobby and took a mini bus to the club. They let us in straight away and we all went and found a booth and sat there for a hour until I pulled all of the girls up to dance when Kelly Clarkson's I do not hook up played.

I looked over at Elena who was dancing with bonnie while guys around them stared at her. I swayed my hips when I felt a hand on my arse. I turned around the guy tried to pull me in and grab my waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing" I screamed at him as he slapped my arse again. Just as he tried touching me again Klaus pulled me behind him. "I believe the girl said no." he said while staring at the guy.

"And who may you be you twat" the guy was obvious drunk and tried pushing nik so Stefan, Damon Elijah and Kol all stood by him. " don't ever touch my girl again right" he said as they all turned away from him the guy pulled nik around and swung for him luckily he missed and nik quickly throw a punch a hit him and we all walked out of the bar before anything really bad happened. We all took a mini bus to the hotel and we all stayed in mine and niks room. We all didn't go to sleep until the early hours of the morning and even then me and Stefan took funny pictures of us all.


	10. Chapter 10 loving boats

Love and family chapter 10

Caroline's pov

I opened my eyes to see Klaus walking out of the bathroom dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts. "Morning" I said as I saw Elena stir from her spot on the sofa. "Everybody up get up come on up up up." I shouted

Elena and Stefan was curled up on one of the sofa, Rebekah and Damon were on the next sofa wrapped up in each other, bonnie and Kol were on the floor with pillows and blankets scattered around them and Elijah and Katherine had slept on the large cream rug.

"Nik control her I tend to like my sleep" Damon said as he sat up with a smirk on his face

"Very funny damon but she can hear you" I said as I walked over to him and hit him on the shoulder. " im going to go hope in the shower and I want everyone to be dressed and up by the time I get back ok then we can decided what were all going to do today" I said as I walked over to my suit case. I pulled out a baby pink bikini with gold trim, a black lose crop top, a high waisted black skater skirt with white lace trim and a pair of gold sandals.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on at just the right tempture. I pulled of all of my clothes and just as i was about to get in the shower I glimpsed at the mirror and couldn't help but turn and look at it. I placed both of my hands on the growing bump. Lately all of my normal clothes no longer fit but luckily when I was in the hospital Katherine and Elena had gone maternity clothes shopping for me while the rest did the nursery that I still haven't seen. The bump was now visible with all of the clothes I wear. I turned away from the mirror and got onto the shower being in the sun had done my skin good and I know had a golden tan I let the water wash over my body and then I washed my hair.

I turned off the water and dried my body with a towel my hair was damp as I pulled my clothes on put a clear layer of lip gloss on. I walked out of the bathroom to see everybody's suit cases lined up near the door and everybody sitting on the sofas.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked as I was pulled onto niks lap.

"Well Barbie we are going on a boat and we are sailing to Paris." Damon smirked as both me and Rebekah turned towards him. "What do you mean? It will take a few days to get to Paris won't it" I said turning to look at Stefan who was the genius of the group. "Actually love we are only going to be on the boat for a couple of days" Klaus said pulling me even closer to his chest. "ok so when do we leave I asked the group?" when Rebekah got a text "now" we all got up and grabbed all of are things as we wouldn't be coming back and walked down to the lobby where a minivan was waiting for us.

The journey to the boat was fun and once we all got onto the yacht. We all spent the days in the pools and having fun sailing in the sea. We all went to bed in the late hour of the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Love and family chapter 11 doctors

Time skip – we are now back of the holiday

Caroline's pov

I looked around the breakfast table where all of my friends and loved ones were sat. We had all arrived back in mystic falls last night. It had been the best holiday I had ever had.

"Love are you listening?" nik said from his spot next to me. He had one hand on my leg and the other resting on the table.

"No sorry I was in my own little world what were you saying" I said as Stefan shook his head at me.

"Well we all have something to tell you" Stefan said from across the table.

"Okay what is it" I said shooting everybody a worried look.

"Well care… we are all moving to England tomorrow" Rebekah said

"First what do you mean by all of us and secondly moving you all realise im pregnant right. Im having babies 3 to be precise and you want to move. I mean Elena do you really want to leave Jenna and Jeremy, bonnie what about your dad. Elijah please tell me you think this is crazy." I freaked out

"Caroline love just calm down and let us explain ok." Nik said as he pulled me closer to him. "Okay explain" I whispered just loud enough for them all to hear me.

"Care when we say were all moving we are all moving. Every person in this room. Do you remember when we were kids and we all said one day we will all live in England in big houses on the same street. Well it going to happen. For the last year and a half every time I've gone to England it's been to watch over the houses that were being built. At first there were only two house one for the males and one for the females but then me and Katherine decided when it came time for us all to move we would move in together, then Stefan and Elena came to me and asked if they could do the same and I said I could arrange it. There are a total of 6 houses on are street. Every couple in this room has their own home and we all realise you are pregnant Caroline and we have arranged everything. All of the homes have been decorated to everyone's own personal taste and each house has a total of 10 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms and a 5 acre gardens witch are all linked to each of our houses. This move will be good for us all Caroline. Stefan can go to one of the best medical schools, Elena can write her own books, Kol can learn the family business, I won't have to away from my family again this move will benefit us all Caroline please just considerate it." Elijah said looking at me with a soft smile

"I swear if all of you spring anything on me again I will kill you all painfully" I said pulling away from nik and getting up from the table. "So what time are we leaving tomorrow" I said with a large smile on my face.

"We arrive in London 6 in the morning so we are leaving around 12 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Okay well I believe we have a doctor's appointment in 45 minutes so go get ready." I said looking at nik as everybody started to moving around and cleaning.

I walked to my room witch I hadn't slept in for the last 3 weeks. Christmas was not that far away now and I grew more excited by the day. I walked into the closet and found a pair of thick black leggings, a white tank top, a pink woolly long sleeved jumper, a white scarf and a pair of brown low heeled calf boots. I walked out of the closet and over to my draw and pulled out a pair of white and bink spotted pants, matching bra and a pair of really think comfy socks with Santa on.

I walked over to my stereo and put on my Taylor swift playlist. The first song to come on was better than revenge and i couldn't help dancing into the bathroom. I placed my clean clothes on the counter and turned on the water to just the right tempture. I stripped of my pjs and placed them in the hamper. I then got into the shower and washed my hair and body. As I hopped out of the shower and dried my body and hair love story stated to blare out of the speakers. I pulled on my clothes and couldn't help but place my hands on my bump. My damp hair hung in lose natural waves over my shoulder. As I twirled out of the bathroom I turned off the stereo and grabbed my phone from its charger and put it in my hand bag.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs to see nik waiting for me. "Ready to go princess" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Yep" I said as we called by to everyone and walked out to niks car. He had insisted anytime we were going anywhere together that he wanted to drive.

The drive was only a 15 minuet drive and when we got there we were told the babies where all healthy and well sized at 4 and a half months.

As we got back into the car nik started to rub his hand along my leg getting higher and higher every time. "Nik pull over" I said as we were on a road just out said the town. As he pulled over he looked at me with concern as the car come to a complete stop I pulled myself on to his lap. "What you doing care" he said staring at me. "This" I said as I pulled his head closer to mine pressing are lips together and wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around my waist so I was now straddling him and one had on the top of my thighs. I began to run my hands on his chest as this kiss became passionate. We both pulled away slightly for breath "are you sure" he whispered to me "yes please nik please"

After half an hour we lay cuddled up with each other.

We laid there for a good 20 minutes in a comfortable silence.

Nik placed both his hands on the bump "what should we call them" he said as he rubbed his hands across the bumps. "Well for a girl I like belle hope mikaelson" I said.

"My last name" he said

"Well of course you are going to be there dad even though it's not going to be biological it will always be you." I spoke placing my hands over his "what about rose blossom for the other little girl and henry for the boy" he said

"Yeah I like those and how about James for henrys middle name" I said as I pulled on my all of my clothes and shoes back on and sitting back in the front seat. "Sure" he said as he pulled his clothes back on and started driving again. After we got home we sat watching TV and fell asleep while Elijah packed the house.


End file.
